Weihnachtsträume
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Severus Snape hat gerne die Kontrolle über alles. Aber Träume kann man nun einmal nicht kontrollieren!


**Weihnachtsträume**

___Erotische Shortstory von Kira Gmork_

An den von mir verwendeten Personen und Handlungsorten des Harry Potter Universums besitze ich keinerlei Rechte.

Die Geschichte selbst ist jedoch mein Eigentum und darf ohne meine Zustimmung weder verwendet, kopiert, noch übersetzt werden!

Aus gegebenem Anlass weise ich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass Zuwiderhandlung eine Straftat darstellt!

* * *

Für einen Mann, der seit Ewigkeiten kein Weihnachtsgeschenk mehr bekommen hatte, machte er sich mit einem erstaunlichen Enthusiasmus ans Auspacken. Vielleicht lag es am Geschenk selbst, dass er es kaum erwarten konnte es nackt zu sehen – ja, _nackt_ war in der Tat das richtige Wort.

Auf dem Sofa vor ihm saß eine brünette Schönheit und wartete darauf, dass er ihren Kimono zu Boden gleiten ließ. Ihr Mund war verheißungsvoll geöffnet und ihre Augen sanft geschlossen. Außer dass sie ein Geschenk für ihn sei, hatte sie bisher nichts gesagt. Sie erweckte im Moment nicht den Eindruck, dass sich daran in der nächsten Zeit etwas ändern würde.

Snape kniete vor ihr und machte sich erstaunlich wenig Gedanken darüber ob es richtig war, dieses Geschenk bedenkenlos anzunehmen oder gar darüber, wem er dies zu verdanken hatte. Seine Erektion ließ solche Überlegungen achtlos im Hintergrund verschwinden und es war geradezu eine Befreiung festzustellen wie leicht plötzlich alles war.

Sich nehmen zu können was er brauchte - ohne Gewissensbisse oder Verpflichtungen.

Alles war perfekt – zu perfekt!

Irgendetwas ließ ihn plötzlich inne halten. Obwohl seine Nerven zum zerreißen gespannt waren und sein Körper endlich nicht mehr auf seinen Verstand hören wollte, ließ er von der Frau ab und wich ein wenig von ihr zurück.

Sie jedoch ließ den weichen Stoff des Kimonos von einer ihrer Schultern gleiten. Die weiße Haut schien ihn förmlich zu locken.

'Mach einfach weiter,' rief er sich in Gedanken zu. Er zögerte dennoch. Die Frau sah ihn immer noch nicht an. Ihre Brüste waren deutlich unter dem dünnen Stoff zu erkennen. Snape schluckte bei dem Anblick der Brustwarzen, die steil darunter hervorragten.

'Mach einfach weiter,' sagte nun plötzlich auch die Frau mit sinnlicher Stimme.

Entsetzt sah Snape sie an. Er konnte spüren wie die Erregung, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, nachließ. Sein Atem stockte, während er den Kopf der Frau in seine Richtung drehte. Als er ihr Gesicht sah, stieß er einen erschrockenen Laut aus.

Hermine Granger.

Sofort machte er einen Satz nach hinten. Sie sah ihn abwartend an. Er war unfähig ein einziges sinnvolles Wort von sich zu geben.

Der Widerstreit zwischen Erregung, Entsetzen und Scham erregte Übelkeit in ihm.

Plötzlich sah er wie eine Träne sich aus Hermine Grangers Auge stahl und ihr über die Wange lief. Wie in Zeitlupe lief sie ihr übers Gesicht, bis zu ihrem Mund. Hermine öffnete leicht die Lippen und ihre Zunge nahm die salzige Träne auf - sie schien sie unendlich zu genießen.

Snape schluckte. Fasziniert beobachtete er sie und spürte erneut seine Erregung wachsen. So verheißungsvoll hatte sie noch vor wenigen Sekunden für ihn den Mund geöffnet. Er begann sich unweigerlich vorzustellen was sie alles mit ihrer Zunge bei ihm anstellen konnte. Kurz schloss er die Augen um sich zu sammeln.

Plötzlich begann sie schrill zu schreien.

Sein Herz machte einen erschrockenen Hüpfer und er begriff nicht. Was zum Teufel war jetzt los?

Wieso schrie sie nun wie am Spieß? Er hatte ihr doch gar nichts getan. War sie bisher in Trance gewesen und erwachte nun?

Doch der Einzige der erwachte, war Severus Snape selbst.

Es dauerte noch einige Zeit, bis er erkannte, dass der Schrei nicht von Hermine stammte, sondern sein verdammter Wecker dieses unmenschliche Geräusch von sich gab. Nachdem er ihn durch einen Wurf an die nächstbeste Kerkerwand außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, setzte er sich auf und vergrub den Kopf zwischen seinen Händen.

Bei Merlin – was hatte er da nur geträumt?

Vielleicht hätte er seiner Natur gestern abend vor dem Schlafen gehen lieber ihren Lauf lassen sollen, statt die elementarsten Gesetze zu ignorieren. Hätte er selbst Hand an sich gelegt, wäre dieser abartige Traum sicher nicht die ganze Nacht durch seinen Kopf gespukt.

Erotische Träume waren für einen alleinlebenden Mann wie ihn keine Seltenheit, aber bisher hatte sein Hirn immer noch den Anstand besessen sich nicht an einer seiner Schülerinnen zu vergreifen.

Das ging eindeutig zu weit. Bloß wen sollte man dafür schuldig machen? 'Träume kann man eben nicht beeinflussen,' versuchte er sich zu beruhigen.

Das Positive daran war, dass es nie jemand erfahren würde. Am besten vergaß auch er so schnell wie möglich, was er sich da zusammenphantasiert hatte.

Unter der Dusche holte er nach, was er am Abend zuvor versäumt hatte und fühlte dabei eine köstliche Erleichterung.

Er hatte es geschafft nicht für eine Sekunde an seinen Traum zu denken und war erleichtert darüber, wie schnell diese Spinnerei aus seinem Kopf gewichen war. Nun, da er angezogen und auf dem Weg zur großen Halle war, würde er sich ohne Probleme dem Tag stellen.

Er hatte allerdings die Probleme des Tages unterschätzt, wie sich bald herausstellte.

Noch bevor die Sachen fürs Frühstück auf die Tische gezaubert wurden, nutzte Dumbledore die Gelegenheit für eine seine berühmten Ansprachen. Der Direktor räusperte sich und lächelte ausgiebig in die Runde, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen," sein Blick wanderte über den Lehrertisch,

„ich hoffe alle haben an ihr Wichtelgeschenk gedacht, das wir heute bereits austauschen wollen, da die meisten heute abend Hogwarts verlassen werden, um den Heiligabend bei ihren Familien zu verbringen. Da es das erste mal ist, dass wir diesen Muggelbrauch durchführen, sei denen verziehen, die es vergessen haben. Aber ich möchte Diejenigen bitten, das Geschenk nachzureichen."

Der Blick des Direktors hatte bei diesen letzten Worten ein paar Einzelne im Raum gestreift, die auch sofort zu Boden blickten, da sie sich ertappt fühlten. Neville Longbottom nickte heftig um Dumbledore anzuzeigen, dass er ebenfalls sein Geschenk nachreichen würde.

Snape reagierte mit äußerlicher Gelassenheit auf Dumbledores Mahnung. Natürlich hatte er geglaubt, er sei von diesem unsinnigen Unterfangen ausgeschlossen. Obwohl er sich nun daran erinnerte, wie Dumbledore ihn vor rund drei Wochen ebenfalls genötigt hatte, eines dieser gräßlichen Lose zu ziehen.

Genaugenommen hatte Dumbledore ihm das letzte überreicht, das noch übrig gewesen war. Jetzt brach sich plötzlich eine Erkenntnis in ihm Bahn. Auf diesem Los hatte der Name 'Hermine Granger' gestanden.

Das war also der Grund dafür, dass sich sein Unterbewusstsein so intensiv mit dieser blöden Gryffindor beschäftigt hatte. Er hätte ein Geschenk für sie besorgen sollen! Statt dessen hatte er diese Tatsache verdrängt und sie kurzerhand zu seinem Geschenk gemacht.

Fast genial. Aber eben nur _fast - _denn dieses verdammte Geschenk musste er nun doch noch besorgen.

Als Dumbledore sich wieder gesetzt hatte, brach plötzlich ein riesiges Gewusel in der Großen Halle aus. Die Schüler liefen quer durch die Reihen und Snape schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über Dumbledores Idee. Insbesondere darüber, dass die Schüler der verschiedenen Häuser sich gegenseitig beschenken mussten.

Aber dass der rührseelige Direktor auch darauf bestanden hatte, dass die Lehrer ebenfalls einbezogen wurden, war wirklich zuviel des Guten. Snape beobachtete mit Todesverachtung wie einige seiner Slytherins zu den Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws und sogar Gryffindors gingen und kleine Päckchen austauschten.

Er beobachtete Harry Potter, der zu seiner Erleichterung kein Geschenk von einem Slytherin bekam, sondern von einer zugegebenermaßen recht hübschen Ravenclaw. Draco starrte gerade Robert Davidson an, der ebenfalls ein Slytherin war und ein winzig kleines Päckchen an seinen Mitschüler gereicht hatte.

Auch am Lehrertisch wurde es nun hektisch. Minerva McGonagall war schnell aufgesprungen um ihr Geschenk einer jungen Ravenclaw im ersten Jahr zu bringen. Dagegen wartete ein korpulenter Gryffindorschüler geduldig auf ihre Rückkehr um ihr sein, in buntes Papier gewickeltes Geschenk überreichen zu können.

Professor Sprout hüpfte wie ein Flummi auf und ab, weil sie sich völlig übertrieben über ein riesiges Paket von Dumbledore freute. Kurz – es war chaotisch!

Snape hoffte, dass nun bald alle fertig waren, damit der normale Tagesablauf endlich beginnen konnte und er den ersten Kaffee bekam, bevor er vor Koffeinentzug unter den Tisch glitt.

„Entschuldigung Sir." Von einer Sekunde zur anderen stellten sich sämtliche Härchen auf seinem Körper auf. Er hob zögernd den Kopf und sah der Stimme aus seinem Traum direkt in die Augen. Für einen Moment war er erstaunt, wie genau man sich im Traum an Dinge erinnerte, von denen man glaubte, man wüsste sie eigentlich gar nicht.

Es war genau ihre Stimme, die er im Traum gehört hatte. Es waren genau ihre Augen, die er gesehen hatte. Genau ihre Lippen, von denen er nun kaum die Augen nehmen konnte, weil er über diese Tatsache nicht nur erstaunt, sondern ebenso fasziniert war.

Hermine sah ihn unsicher an. „Entschuldigung," stammelte sie erneut. Er konnte sehen, wie dieses eine Wort sich auf ihren Lippen formte. Plötzlich schien alles um ihn herum zu verstummen. Er sah ihr in die Augen und versuchte den üblichen Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht zu zwingen.

„Ich ähm...ich hab Sie gezogen..." sagte Hermine nun mit leiser Stimme. Fast hatte er den Eindruck, dass sie dafür eine erneute Entschuldigung von sich geben wollte.

Als er verwirrt den Umschlag entgegennahm, den sie ihm mit zitternden Händen hinhielt, bemerkte er, dass es nicht bloße Einbildung war, dass der Trubel um sie herum plötzlich verharrte. Offensichtlich war es ein Schauspiel für die anderen, zuzusehen wie Hermine sich abmühte dem verhassten Lehrer ihr Geschenk überreichen zu müssen. Allen war klar gewesen, dass es einen erwischen musste – und wahrscheinlich hatten alle inständig gebetet, dass es sie nicht selbst treffen würde.

Er räusperte sich kurz um ein: „Danke Miss Granger," über die Lippen zu bringen. Als er endlich das Kuvert an sich genommen hatte, drehte sich Hermine so schnell wie möglich um, um dieser unangenehmen Situation zu entfliehen.

Er sah, wie sie ihm den Rücken kehrte und war selbst völlig verblüfft, als er merkte wie sein Mund nun ihren Namen formte. Das Schlimmste schien ihm jedoch, dass er sie nicht mit 'Miss Granger' rief, sondern mit 'Hermine.'

Sie drehte sich erstaunt zu ihm um und sah ihn völlig entgeistert an. 'Jetzt ist es nun einmal passiert,' versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, 'jetzt einfach so tun, als sei nichts Außergewöhnliches gewesen.'

Sie kam argwöhnisch näher. Dumbledore beobachtete den Zaubertranklehrer mit Skepsis. Offensichtlich glaubten alle, er würde nun das Geschenk zurückweisen. Das war nicht der Grund gewesen, warum er sie zurückgerufen hatte. Bloß was war der Grund dafür gewesen?

Er zermarterte sich das Hirn. Als es ihm endlich wieder einfiel setzte er eine gelangweilte Miene auf. „Miss Granger," sagte er noch einmal um ihr zu beweisen, dass er die korrekte Anrede nicht vergessen hatte, „ich habe Sie ebenfalls gezogen."

Er konnte sehen, wie Entsetzen in Hermines Augen trat. Nicht nur, dass sie das außerordentliche Pech hatte ihn zu ziehen – Nein, es kam noch schlimmer. Nun wurde sie auch noch ausgerechnet von ihm beschenkt.

„Aber ich habe nichts für Sie," stellte er dann sofort klar. Hermine seufzte erleichtert auf. „Werde ich nachholen," nuschelte er dann fast. Dumbledore sah ihn ermahnend an.

„Nicht schlimm Sir," versicherte die junge Gryffindor sofort und flüchtete nun zurück an ihren Platz, wo sie von feixenden Mitschülern erwartet wurde.

Snape steckte den Umschlag schnell in seinen Umhang. Dies war ja wohl die peinlichste Vorstellung seit langem. Und das alles nur, weil Dumbledore es nicht lassen konnte. Snape griff wütend zu seinem Kaffee und kippte die erste Tasse auf ex hinunter. Er war heilfroh darüber, an diesem Tag keinen Unterricht mit den Gryffindors zu haben. Die ganze Geschichte war auch so schon schlimm genug, als dass er dieser Granger heute nochmals hätte in die Augen sehen müssen.

Ständig nahm er dieses Getuschel um sich herum wahr. Selbst sein böser Blick konnte da keine wirkliche Abhilfe schaffen. Es gab anscheinend keinen einzigen Menschen an dieser Schule, der sich nicht Gedanken über den Snape-Granger-Geschenkaustausch machte.

Snape selbst beschloss diese Sache so unauffällig wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. So bald als möglich würde er Granger ein Geschenk geben, das so vergänglich wie möglich sein musste.

Vielleicht irgendeine Süßigkeit oder Blumen?

Ja, Blumen war gut. Aber was nahm man da bloß? Irgendein Idiot hatte mal in die Welt gesetzt, dass Blumen etwas Bestimmtes ausdrücken würden. Irgendeine Bedeutung haftete jeder einzelnen Blumensorte und erst recht der Farbe an.

Das war einfach zu blöd. Dumbledore war ein alter Narr! Egal was Snape nun tat - man würde darüber reden. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Nun lag er hier in seinem Bett und dachte schon wieder an diese Granger. Morgen war bereits der Heilige Abend.

Er wusste, dass die Potter-Bande die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts verbringen würde. Also würde er noch morgen diese verdammten Blumen oder was auch immer holen und die Abwesenheit der meisten Schüler und Lehrer nutzen, um diese peinliche Sache schnellstmöglich hinter sich zu bringen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In dieser Nacht schien er ihre Identität nicht einmal verbergen zu wollen. In seinem Traum war ihm sehr wohl bewusst um wen es sich handelte. Der Teil seines Verstandes, der ihn hätte warnen können, schien jedoch fest zu schlafen und konnte dem Traum nichts entgegensetzen.

Hermines Kimono war bis weit ins Dekolleté geöffnet. Er konnte ihre weißen Brustansätze sehen, während sie sich vorbeugte und ihm einen Strauß rote Rosen aus der Hand nahm.

„Sie wissen was die bedeuten?" fragte sie schelmisch. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Ja," gab er schwach zurück.

„Dann sagen Sie es," verlangte sie und legte einen Finger an seine Lippen. Er knabberte leicht daran und sagte dann mit für ihn unerwartet sanfter Stimme: „Ich liebe dich – bedeuten diese Blumen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn mahnend an. „Nein – sie bedeuten: Ich will Sex! Gib es wenigstens zu." Er sah das Blitzen in ihren Augen. Seine Kehle schien wie zugeschnürt. Er kam zu dem Schluß dass Leugnen keinen Zweck hatte. Zu eindeutig war seine Körpersprache.

Sie umfasste seine Hüften und zog ihn an sich. Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. „Gib es zu!" wiederholte sie fordernd.

„Ja," stöhnte er, „ja, ich gebe es zu. Ich will dich!" Sie ließ den Kimono von ihrem Körper gleiten und schlang eines ihrer nackten Beine um ihn. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie, während seine Hände über ihren nackten Körper wanderten.

Hermines Hände erkundeten nun ebenfalls seinen Körper. Wie kam es, dass er plötzlich ebenfalls nackt war? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich ausgezogen hatte. Hatte sie einen Zauber verwendet?

Ihre Finger strichen über seine Muskeln. Sie umrundeten seine Brustwarzen und setzten ihre Reise hinunter zu seinem Bauchnabel fort. Als sie weiter hinunter zwischen seine Beine wanderte, wurde sein Kuss gieriger. Mit fester Hand umschloß sie sein Glied, so dass er lustvoll aufstöhnte.

Ein Schauer, wie ein kleiner elektrischer Schlag, fuhr durch seinen Körper. Er drängte sich fester an sie. Plötzlich schien seine ganze Kraft, seine sämtliche Energie in dem Körperteil zu liegen, dass Hermine so kraftvoll umschlossen hielt.

Er würde sie jetzt auf der Stelle nehmen müssen, sonst würde er durchdrehen! Snape griff nach Hermines Schulter und wollte sie sanft zwingen sich hinzulegen, aber ihre Schulter fühlte sich merkwürdig weich an.

Viel zu weich für menschliche Haut. Er konnte die Finger darin vergraben. Das war merkwürdig.

Völlig verwirrt öffnete er die Augen.

Er sah seine eigene Hand, die sich in das Kopfkissen gekrallt hatte. Das Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen war immer noch vorhanden. Er war gezwungen sich fast schmerzvolle Erlösung zu verschaffen.

Danach ging er erschöpft ins Badezimmer und blickte dem völlig fertigen Kerl im Spiegel entgegen. „Das kann so nicht weitergehen," sagte er zu dem Mann mit dem wirren Haar. „Du musst dich jetzt mal zusammenreißen!" fauchte er sein schweigsames Gegenüber an.

Dann strich er sich die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und setzte seine grimmigste Miene auf. „Schon besser," murmelte er leise.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als er später am Vormittag durch Hogsmeade lief, grummelte er ständig vor sich hin. Wie hatte er auf die dämliche Idee kommen können Hermine Granger Blumen zu schenken? Süßigkeiten kamen ihm allerdings ebenso idiotisch vor. Schließlich sollte das Geschenk ein wenig mit der Persönlichkeit des Schenkenden übereinstimmen.

Vielleicht sollte er ihr einfach einen Trank brauen. Irgendetwas gegen nervige Neugier und elende Besserwisserei. Die Idee fing an ihm zu gefallen. Ein gemeines Lächeln bildete sich um seine Mundwinkel.

Plötzlich rempelte ihn jemand unsanft an. Er sah dem Mann nach, der ihn zwar fast umgerannt hatte, aber nur eine Entschuldigung murmelnd einfach weitereilte. Snape blieb stehen und sah sich um. Auf den Straßen war die Hölle los. Alle schienen noch dringende Einkäufe tätigen zu müssen.

Der Zaubertrankmeister fragte sich gerade warum er sich diesen Streß freiwillig angetan hatte, als sein Blick auf die Auslage eines Ladens mit magischem Schmuck fiel. Kurzentschlossen betrat er das Geschäft. Darin herrschte reges Treiben. Die Leute standen dichtgedrängt vor den Vitrinen und sahen sich die unterschiedlichsten Schmuckstücke an.

Die Verkäufer kamen den Anfragen gar nicht hinterher. Snape sah sich kurz rechts und links um. Er entschied sich für eine Auslage die nicht so stark frequentiert war. Dort lag eine Kette mit einem gläsernen Anhänger. Er sah schlicht aus. Einfach durchsichtig und ohne Schnörkel und Verzierungen. Eine silberne Kette hielt ihn. Auch sie war feingliedrig und in keinster Weise irgendwie auffällig.

Snape sah kurz auf das Schild, das diese Kette bezeichnete.

„Entscheidungsfinder" stand darauf.  
Snape entschied, dass ein Entscheidungsfinder genau das Richtige für eine junge Frau sei, die vor lauter Arbeitseifer nicht wusste wo ihr der Kopf stand.

So konnte Granger demnächst dieses Teil befragen mit welchen Hausaufgaben sie als erstes anfangen sollte, oder welches Buch sie aus der Bibliothek mitnehmen sollte. Vielleicht würde sie ihre Umwelt so demnächst mit ihren nichtigen Problemen verschonen.

Er griff nach der Kette und schob sich durch die Menge hindurch zum Kassierer. Einige Leute in den Reihen vor den Kassen protestierten zwar, aber er war gewillt sie zu ignorieren. Schnell legte er die passenden Münzen auf den Tisch und verschwand aus dem Laden, während der Kassierer nur: „Aber das geht doch nicht..." stammelte.

Zurück in seinem Kerker nahm er die Kette aus seiner Tasche und suchte irgendetwas worin er sie einpacken konnte. Da er rein gar nichts fand, riss er ein Blatt vom Tagespropheten ab und verzauberte es in ein neutral blaues Geschenkpapier. Dann wickelte er die Kette mit fahrigen Handgriffen in das Papier und zauberte noch eine Paketschnur drumherum.

Als er fertig war schnappte er sich das lieblos eingewickelte Geschenk und verließ mit eiligen Schritten seinen Kerker um nach Granger zu suchen. Er war auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek als er Dumbledore fast in die Arme lief. Dieser sah den großen Zaubertrankmeister erstaunt an.

„Severus. Du willst in die Bibliothek? Ich hoffe du hast nicht vor heute zu arbeiten. Es ist schließlich Weihnachten!"

Snape erwiderte nur ein abfälliges Schnauben. Dann fiel Dumbledores Blick jedoch auf das kleine Päckchen in Snapes Hand. Er hob wissend eine Augenbraue.

„Ah, du willst zu Miss Granger. Da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Sie, Harry und Ron haben kurzfristig beschlossen den Heiligabend doch bei den Weasleys zu verbringen. Diese haben ihre Reise nach Ägypten um einen Tag verschoben, da sie Heiligabend doch gerne mit den Kindern verbringen wollten."

Snape schnaubte abermals. „Du kannst es ihr ja morgen geben Severus. Was ist es denn?" fragte er nun neugierig. „Ein Geschenk," brummte Snape einsilbig. „Ach," sagte Dumbledore und sah ihn enttäuscht über diese Abfuhr an.

„Du musst es mir natürlich nicht verraten," murmelte er dann leise. Snape stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass die Stimme des Direktors eine Spur beleidigt klang. „Ich geh dann mal," sagte Snape kurzangebunden und setzte seinen Weg in die Bibliothek fort. Wenn er Dumbledore damit eins auswischen konnte, dass er an Heiligabend Bücher wälzte, dann würde er damit keine Sekunde zögern.

Überraschenderweise stieß er auf interessante Lektüre. So verbrachte er den Rest des 'ach so heimeligen Tages' zwischen alten Regalen und verstaubten Büchern. Immerhin hielten diese ihre Klappe und sangen keine Weihnachtslieder oder trugen ohrenbetäubende Gedichte vor. Dumbledore ließ gegen Abend einen Hauselfen zu ihm schicken, der ihm mitteilte dass das Weihnachtsessen nun beginnen würde. Snape jagte den Elfen, mit dem Befehl ihm einfach einen Teller in die Bilbliothek zu bringen, davon. Natürlich war das Essen in der Bibliothek streng untersagt, aber an diesem Tag würde es niemand wagen ihn darauf hinzuweisen. Dumbledore schien zu spüren, dass er Severus mit der Wichtelgeschichte über alle Maßen strapaziert hatte und so ließ auch er ihn lieber in Ruhe.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Du wirst jetzt nicht von Granger träumen," ermahnte Snape noch einmal sein Spiegelbild. Dann verließ er das Bad und ging unruhig in seinem Schlafzimmer auf und ab. „Verdammt – jetzt ist es schon so weit, dass ich mich kaum noch traue zu schlafen."

Er ging in sein Wohnzimmer und griff nach dem eingewickelten Geschenk. Wütend hob er es über den Kopf und holte aus. Er konnte sich in letzter Sekunde noch davon abhalten es völlig außer sich auf den Boden zu werfen. Heftig schnaubend hielt er es nun in der Hand und starrte es vernichtend an. „Ich werde jetzt schlafen – und ich werde nicht von dir träumen – ist das klar?" herrschte er das wehrlose Geschenk an.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Du gehst mir tagsüber genug auf den Geist. Da kann ich nachts gut auf dich verzichten! Glaubst du ernsthaft ich hätte mich je bei hellichtem Tag gefragt, ob ich ausgerechnet mit Hermine Granger schlafen möchte?"

Irgendwie fühlte er sich jetzt besser. Es kam ihm zwar etwas lächerlich vor, ein zerknülltes Papier statt ihrer anzuschreien, aber seine innere Anspannung war verflogen. Das war das Einzige was zählte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als sie in dieser Nacht zu ihm kam war er vorbereitet. Kaum, dass er sie sah, zogen sich seine Mundwinkel spöttisch nach oben. „Du bist nur ein Traum," zischte er sie an.

„Ich bin dein Geschenk," wiederholte sie ihre Worte von der ersten Nacht, als sie ihn besucht hatte. „Ja," sagte er knapp, „dann verhalte dich auch so!" Sie sank vor ihm auf die Knie, den Blick demütig zu ihm nach oben gerichtet.

„Wie willst du mich?" fragte sie. Jetzt wusste er, wie er sie am besten strafen konnte. „Ich will dich nicht," knurrte er. Sie sah ihn tatsächlich enttäuscht an. Doch dann verklärte sich ihr Blick. Die rehbraunen Augen sahen ihn schimmernd an. „Und wenn ich dich anflehe?" hauchte sie.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Bitte," seufzte sie und ließ ihren Kopf bis auf den Boden sinken. Ihre Haare fielen nach vorne und enthüllten ihren zarten Nacken. „Bitte," wiederholte sie noch herzzereißender und begann ihre Hände langsam an seinen Beinen aufwärts gleiten zu lassen. Den Kopf hielt sie gesenkt, als sei sie nicht würdig ihn anzusehen.

Erst als sie sich soweit aufgerichtet hatte, dass ihr Kopf auf der richtigen Höhe war, hob sie ihn und legte ihre Wange an den Stoff seiner, durch den erigierten Penis ausgewölbten Hose. Sie wartete einen Moment seine Reaktion ab, als sie ihn lediglich heftig atmen hörte, begann sie den Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu öffnen.

Irritiert stellte er fest, dass er heute nicht einfach plötzlich nackt war. Vielleicht weil es zum Spiel gehörte, denn er musste zugeben, dass es ihn ungemein erregte, wie sie sich da langsam zu seinem empfindlichsten Körperteil voranarbeitete. Als sie mit ihrer Zunge abwesend über ihre Lippen leckte um sie anzufeuchten, stieß er einen gequälten Laut aus.

Hatte nicht eigentlich er sie martern wollen? Wie kam es, dass eine Frau nur eine unüberlegte Handlung vollführte und der Mann daraufhin unrettbar in Flammen stand? Erstaunt sah sie zu ihm hoch. Sie erkannte sofort was sie in ihm angerichtet hatte und gestattete sich ein diabolisches Lächeln.

'Das ist ein Traum,' rief er sich abermals ins Gedächtnis. Es war viel leichter jetzt, da er sie _so_ hatte lächeln sehen. Severus Snape hatte seine Schülerin Hermine Granger noch niemals im Leben so abgründig lächeln sehen.

Es war nicht etwa so, dass er den Traum direkt hätte steuern können, aber ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass es keine Auswirkungen auf die Realität haben würde – was auch immer er nun tat. Diese Gewissheit, die durch diesen Traum in sein Gedächtnis drang, befreite ihn mit einem Schlag von allen moralischen Bedenken.

Als Hermine ihren Mund um seinen pochenden Penis schloss, ließ er es geschehen. Er war binnen kürzester Zeit kurz davor in ihrem Mund zu explodieren. Aber dafür war es noch zu früh. Wenn er sich schon bis hierher begeben hatte, dann wollte er diese Situation noch so gut wie möglich auskosten. Es kostete ihn einige Überwindung sie von sich zu schieben.

Als sie jedoch begriff was er vorhatte, ließ sie sich bereitwillig zurücksinken. Er beugte sich über sie und seine Hände glitten über den Stoff des Kimonos. Es fühlte sich weich und herrlich an. Seine Hände strichen über die Erhebungen ihrer Brüste. Als er mit den Fingerkuppen ihre Brustwarzen erkundete, stöhnte die junge Frau lustvoll auf.

Er sah sie für einen Moment leise lächelnd an. Sie erwiderte diesen Blick mit einem erwartungsvollen Blitzen ihrer Augen. Dann schob er ihren Kimono zur Seite und beugte sich zu den rosigen, steilaufgerichteten Brustwarzen herab. Er umschloss erst die eine, dann die andere mit seinem Mund und begann daran abwechselnd zu saugen und zu knabbern. Der Körper unter ihm bäumte sich unter dieser Behandlung immer wieder auf.

Sie drückte ihr Becken an ihn und umklammerte ihn mit ihren Beinen. Ihn überkam eine gewisse Vorfreude bei dem Gedanken, wie sie wohl auf seine nächsten Liebkosungen reagieren würde. Doch bevor er sie auf den Gipfel der Lust führen würde, entledigte er sich mit schnellen Handgriffen seiner Kleidung.

Nun konnte er sie Haut an Haut spüren. Sie hatte ihn fasziniert beobachtet. Als er sich zu ihr legte, glaubte sie offenbar er würde sich nun mit ihr vereingen. Doch er wollte sie erst noch weiter erkunden. Sie sollte mehr als bereit sein, wenn er sie letztendlich nehmen würde. Sie sollte geradezu darum betteln!

Unendlich langsam ließ er seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleiten. Er konnte fühlen, dass sie bereit war ihn aufzunehmen. Als seine Finger sanft ihre Klitoris massierten, nahm die Feuchtigkeit schlagartig noch zu. „Bitte, erlöse mich," hauchte sie.

Mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick sah er sie an. Sie schnappte nach Luft als er zwei Finger gleichzeitig in ihre Scheide schob. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Schulter. Er beobachtet sie. Sie war kurz vor einem Orgasmus. Sogar ihr Herz konnte er pochen hören.

Es pochte laut und deutlich. Dreimal – dann verstummte es.

Dann pochte es noch einmal – gefolgt von einem „Sir?"

Snape schreckte heftig aus seinem Traum hoch. Er glaubte im ersten Moment sein Herz würde augenblicklich stehen bleiben.

„Was?" rief er verwirrt.

Die leise Stimme vor seiner Tür schien nun verängstigt. Er hörte wie sie etwas murmelte, von dem er rein gar nichts verstand. Verdammt, hätte er doch bloß nicht geantwortet. Jetzt blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die Tür zu öffnen. Mit übermenschlicher Anstrengung quälte er sich aus dem Bett und schlurfte zur Kerkertür. Er sprach den Entriegelungszauber und öffnete die Tür soweit, um sehen zu können wer ihn da aus diesem verrückten, aber zugegebenermaßen sehr anregenden Traum gerissen hatte.

Als er sah, dass es Hermine Granger war, überkam ihn fast so etwas wie Schamgefühl. Er ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken und funkelte sie wütend an. „Was wollen Sie so früh am morgen von mir?"

Hermine sah ihn verschreckt an. „Sir...ähm, es ist 10 Uhr. Verzeihen Sie bitte. Ich hatte Sie immer für einen Frühaufsteher gehalten. Ich...äh...meine Schuld. Ich komme dann lieber später wieder."

Sie wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, aber seine scharfe Stimme hielt sie zurück. „Was wollen Sie denn _überhaupt_ von mir Miss Granger?" Nun sah sie ihn forschend an. Plötzlich kam ihr anscheinend eine Erkenntnis.

„Sie haben mein Geschenk noch gar nicht geöffnet – stimmt's?"

Er war irritiert. „Nein," gab er dann aus Reflex zu. Hermine kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. „War 'ne blöde Idee von mir;" murmelte sie betreten.

„Was?" fragte er genervt.

Die junge Gryffindor schluckte. „Ich hab Ihnen einen Gutschein geschenkt," stieß sie dann hervor. „Gutschein?" fragte er, als sei ihm die Bedeutung dieses Wortes nicht geläufig.

Hermine trat nun von einem Bein aufs andere. „Ja," nuschelte sie, „man könnte sagen - für die nächsten zwei Stunden bin _ich_ Ihr Geschenk," sie lächelte jetzt unbeholfen.

Was sie mit diesem Satz im Inneren Ihres Lehrers angestellt hatte, hätte sie sich vermutlich nie im Leben vorstellen können. Er war bis ins Mark erschüttert und völlig unfähig etwas darauf zu erwidern. Ein Teil von ihm wartete darauf aus diesem Traum zu erwachen.

Aber das geschah nicht. Statt dessen sprach Hermine schnell weiter. „Nun ja, ich habe Ihnen freigestellt, ob ich Ihre Zutaten sortieren soll, oder neue Zutaten sammeln gehen soll. Ich dachte Sie freuen sich vielleicht darüber, weil Sie es ja immer gern ordentlich haben."

Er war immer noch unfähig etwas zu erwidern und sah sie nur stumm an. „Mir fiel nichts anderes für Sie ein," schloß Hermine nun verzweifelt.

„Ich komme gleich," brachte er endlich über die Lippen und ließ ihr die Tür vor der Nase zufallen. In Windeseile zog er sich an und griff nach dem Päckchen. Dann kehrte er zu seiner eingeschüchterten Schülerin zurück und gemeinsam gingen sie schweigend zu seinem Labor. „Sortieren wär gut," sagte er mit einem kurzen Wink auf die zahlreichen Flaschen und und Tiegel. Hermine wollte sich sofort an die Arbeit machen, als er sie aufhielt.

„Hier ist mein Geschenk für Sie," sagte er mit ausdrucksloser Stimme. Hermine sah ihn völlig geschockt an. Sie wurde rot bis in die Haarspitzen als sie ihm das Päckchen aus der Hand nahm. „Danke," murmelte sie um irgendetwas zu sagen. Dann begann sie vorsichtig an der Paketschnur zu ziehen um nur ja ihrem Lehrer nicht in die Augen schauen zu müssen.

Snape stand da und sah zu, wie seine Schülerin langsam das Papier auseinanderwickelte. 'Wie anders doch die echte Hermine Granger zu der in meinem Traum ist,' dachte er. Die eine hatte mit der anderen doch rein gar nichts zu tun.

Diese Erkenntnis ließ ihm einen Stein vom Herzen fallen. Hermine stieß einen überraschten Laut aus, als sie ihr Geschenk ausgepackt hatte. „Ein Entscheidungsfinder. Er hilft demjenigen, der ihn in der Hand hält, sich über Dinge klar zu werden."

Dann verstummte sie und sah genauer auf das Schmuckstück in ihrer Hand. In dem durchsichtigen Stein standen deutlich sichtbar die Worte: 'Ja – du möchtest mit ihr schlafen'.

Snape war völlig paralysiert als er den Text las. Mit Entsetzen erinnerte er sich an die Frage, die er gestern ausgestoßen hatte, als er das Päckchen angeschrien hatte: 'Glaubst du ernsthaft ich hätte mich je bei hellichtem Tag gefragt, ob ich ausgerechnet mit Hermine Granger schlafen möchte?'

Snape war sehr wohl klar, dass seine Schülerin wusste, dass die Antwort, die der Entscheidungsfinder gegeben hatte, mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Frage von ihm galt. Er dankte Merlin - oder wem auch immer - , dass wenigstens nicht _ihr_ Name dort stand. Hermine jedoch nahm das Schmuckstück und hängte es sich in aller Seelenruhe um den Hals.

Als sie damit fertig war sah sie ihrem Lehrer direkt in die Augen. Mit stockendem Atem erkannte er auf ihrem Gesicht das diabolische Lächeln aus seinem Traum.

**Ende**


End file.
